Criminale di le Cuore Crimes of the Heart Series
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: written for grangersnape100 to many challenges listed in the order it is posted the main theme is Voldemort wins and Hermione is taken as a consort for Severus I still do not own a thing first chapter voldemort wins spell that backfires, payment. JKR owns
1. A Le Inizio In the Beginning

Severus Snape was returning home after another long meeting at the ministry. The war was over and Voldemort had won. The Order put up a valiant fight but the society crumbled after the death of Harry Potter. They all dropped one by one until only Hermione Granger remained. The irony was that it was not Voldemort that killed Harry in the end, but Hermione Granger. The spell that she was working on backfired killing him instantly. Hermione was given to Severus as payment for his loyal service as a cucubine. Severus wiped his tired eyes as he entered their home.


	2. A Le Inizio In the Beginning Part 2

AN:// Challenges in this section are broken, Lucius wants Hermione, best of the lost arts, possessive Snape, Married to another.

Severus sat wearily on the stairs leading to their room. The dark-haired wizard had to collect himself before he went to her. Severus was all that she had and he could not afford to fall apart. It was hard not to weep at the sight of the hollow shell she had become. The knowledge of killing her best friend which in turn killed her parents and her friends at the Order was too much for her mind to take. She broke retreated into her mind to a world in the month of October before things went horribly wrong.

The home that Hermione made for him was large comfortable and more loving than he ever had before. The foyer was small yet inviting that led to the staircase on the left where he was sitting that lead to the upstairs. To the right was an open space that leads to the dinning room were she would "entertain", led to a living room, and a room that she called a den. Parallel to the staircase was a door that led to the kitchen. Snape knew he could not stay here forever so he got up and returned to his wife.

He passed the library, the study and the two guest rooms before he entered the master bedroom. Severus removed the wedding ring that he had wore and put it in his pocket. He was forced into an arranged marriage to Anna Zabini to continue the "purity of the wizard race". He conceded out of respect for Anna and to protect Hermione from the obvious attentions of Malfoy. If he refused Anna would have been executed as a traitor and he would not have been able to keep Hermione leaving her open to those that would have abused her. Hermione was his only true wife and he treated her as such.

He proved his devotion by bonding with her in an ancient ceremony that was once recognized as marriage. The best of the lost arts in his opinion since it was impossible to marry her legally. He saw that the lights were still on. When he looked over at the bed and saw the love of his life had fallen asleep waiting for him. She was in a slip, her hairs loose spilling all over the pillow and a book was open on her chest. He leaned down and gently removed the book exposing her tattoos scar and marks of ownership.

Tears pricked his eyes at the reminders of Hermione's true situation. The nipple ring was a symbol of slavery to the Death Eaters. The wizard was able to improve her situation by claiming her but she really did not have any rights in this world whatsoever. He was forced to tattoo his family crest on her left breast to cement his claim on her. Her left arm was marred by the dark mark she was forced to take as a type of security measure. Her right arm bore a scar of a crescent moon from the spell that went wrong.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and prepared himself for bed careful not to wake her. She must have sensed his movements for she was awake when he returned. She nuzzled closer to him and put her left hand that had a paper cigar ring on his chest. "Hello love. Another long day?" she asked in a sleepy tone of voice.

" Always are love." He replied trying to keep his voice even. The wizard knew she believed the cigar ring was the ring he gave her on their imagined wedding day. He wished he could but that was not meant to be. "Go back to sleep darling"


	3. A Le Inizio In the Beginning part3

AN:same disclaimers apply  
challenges in this section:muggle devices, secret agenda, traitor to the light, shopping lists, Seven Deadly Sins:Envy, nightmare

Severus woke to the sound of a muggle device called an alarm clock. Hermione was still asleep in the same position at his side. He carefully moved not to wake her. He then kissed her breast before pulling her strap back up. The wizard began to dress for a meeting that he had that morning at the new Ministry. A position that made him feel like a traitor to the light that helped along pure-blood supremacy. He honestly did not know if reviving a rebellion was even possible anymore with the majority of leaders dead, imprisoned or presumed dead.

He moved around his room to dressing trying not to look at the items in their room that betrayed a life of normalcy. The drawings that Hermione made that represented weddings and holidays with her family and friends, the burned picture of her parents that he salvaged from the fire that killed them. The grocery lists that she had made for Molly and Angelina's birthdays parties, the list of names for Christmas cards and the catalogs to buy presents and the sewing basket that had half sewn Christmas Stalkings. Reminders of how deep Hermione's illness went because of her trauma.

He knew that this was his punishment for his actions before the war went into the open. He ended it with her out envy of her close relationships with Potter, Lupin and Shacklebolt wanting her for himself. Leaving her so heartbroken that she was not looking what she was doing resulting in the fateful accident that ended her dreams making her life a nightmare. His mother always told him that fate delivers your wishes in the way that you least expect. Snape finally had Hermione all to himself but Hermione was not the girl he fell in love with anymore.

He truly did not know if he could ever heal the Hermione's mind. He lost count of the times he tried to help but was unable to. The last time he tried she came out of it for a time but was unable to cope. She then returned to her world even further making it harder to reach her. Maybe it was better for her that way. The witch saw her version of the world rather than the hell it had become. The only benefit of her situation was that she was not held accountable for her "crimes" against Voldemort.

In the two years since the end of the war he had researched the whereabouts of the surviving DA members without any luck. It was rumored that they fled the country when their side had lost to France and Bulgaria. His thoughts where interrupted with the appearance of Winky the house-elf with their breakfast. Winky was taken in to help Hermione when she was not clear enough to look after things. Hermione always seemed to awaken when Winky appeared with their food. He sat on the bed and ate with her until he had to leave for another day.


	4. Casa Di Spiriti House of Spirits

an// same disclaimers apply  
challenge in this section include:Writing, Writing for Harlequin, Pumpkin, Graveyard Visits, Halloween Feast, Haunted House, Trick or Treat, Back from the Dead, Halloween, Scream, graveyard visit

Draco Malfoy was walking to the Snape home at his father's request. The elder Malfoy wanted to know what went on Snape's house in an effort to find anything that would discredit him. If Snape was discredited his father regain the favor that he had lost. What the pure-blood never said was if Snape lost his position he would loose everything he owned including his young concubine. Draco was never fond of Granger but he could not help but be shaken at the shadow of her former self locked in her mind.

A place where her friends were still alive her side had won and it was the second week of October. Last time he looked in on her she was preparing for Mrs. Weasley and Angelina's birthdays well as Halloween. His family and friends were often mistaken for hers in the delusion of her mind. Halloween was a fitting time in a way. Harry Potter was brought back from the dead whenever Hermione saw him. Her house was a haunted house were the ghosts of the long dead come back to haunt him. He stopped in front of her door preparing himself for another troubling encounter.

Hermione Snape woke to the houseHermione Snape woke to the house-elf Winky brining her breakfast. Severus joined her and they ate together, sharing the few precious moments they had these days. Eventually Severus had to return to his work at the ministry leaving her to entertain herself. She missed him but she knew the work with Kingsley was important. They were rebuilding their world after war tore it apart. Thank Merlin they were able to defeat the evil and restore Sirius to Harry. It was a shame that they could not for Dumbledore; sometimes in life things are not meant to be.

The Order moved on trying to rebuild their world for a better future for all creatures for Dumbeldore and so many others that died fighting for it. Hermione finished her schooling and found her talent. The witch was torn between working for the Ministry or write professionally for Harlequin. It was Professor McGonagall that convinced Hermione that she would be happiest as a writer. She would always be thankful for her former professor insistence not to give up on the broken relationship with Severus. After the war was over he proposed and she gladly accepted settling in London.

The witch shivered at a sudden chill in the air. Winter would be a bitter one if it were She already this cold in October She dressed quickly pushing her thoughts from her mind. There was much to do before the party tomorrow and little time to do it in. The wild-haired writer was going downstairs to finish her pumpkin pie when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to see Harry in his Auror training robes. "Well this is a surprise Harry. Come in." He gave her a small smile and entered the house looking exhausted yet happy.

The door opens revealing a pale and thin figure in a red sweater; his graveyard visit was about to begin. He gives her a small smile and enters the house trying to look calm and collected and not terrified. He follows her to the kitchen passing the candy bought for the muggle tradition of trick or treat, the long table set as it would at the Halloween Feast at Hogwarts complete with settings for people he saw murdered their faces frozen in silent screams. Once they reach the kitchen she gives him a butterbeer and they sit down and talk


End file.
